


Пляски с Богами

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, OOC, Original Mythology, Other, something!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Ночь темна и полна ужасов, кому как не Стайлзу Стилински знать об этом?





	

**Author's Note:**

> «Добро пожаловать в мой мир, сучка. Предупреждаю, принцесса: в первый раз бывает несколько... грязно».  
>  Фредди Крюгер из к/ф «Кошмар на улице Вязов»
> 
> «Мы получаем именно те кошмары, которых заслуживаем».  
> Дэвид Митчелл. «Сон №9»
> 
> «Берегитесь, милорд… ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов».  
> Мартин Джордж. Цикл «Песнь Льда и Пламени».

В мире существует немало сказок, где добрый принц побеждает злое чудище, которое под прикрытием ночной темноты похищало невинных и не совсем невинных девиц, оставляя после себя черные капли крови и отпечатки когтистых лап.

Вся ирония этого мифологического бреда в том, что эти «сказочки» люди создавали из вполне реальных вещей: из локальных войн, которые в былые времена начинались и заканчивались в течение суток; первобытной жестокости самых обычных людей; грязи и пороков, которые были, есть и всегда будут существовать, сколько бы церковь и прочие блаженные не кричали о высоком уровне одухотворенности современного общества.

А что делает эту ситуацию ещё смешней, так это то, что большинство страшилок, которыми мамаши привыкли пугать своих детей, чтобы добиться их послушания, вполне реальны и бродят среди обычных людей. Кто-то при ярком свете дня, кто-то в холодных объятьях лунного света, но суть одна. Все ваши страхи, ужасы, пороки, тайные желания, слабости и, конечно же, кошмары – все они давно скрыли свое лицо за маской повседневности. Теперь они люди: рабочие, банкиры, учителя, полицейские, взрослые, дети, женщины, мужчины… Сотни. Тысячи. Сотни тысяч масок, которые они меняют как перчатки.

Конечно, не все они равны по силе. Кто-то лишь подстраивает мелкие неприятности, кто-то ворует мелочь из карманов, а кто-то сводит с ума или питается последним вздохом самоубийцы. Все как у людей.

Некоторые рождаются и умирают, чтобы вернуться через пару десятилетий, а некоторые проживают тысячелетия, наблюдая, как сменяются поколения. А некоторые перемещают свою суть из одного тела в другое, оставляя свою силу и знания спать в самой глубине черной бездны хрупкого человеческого разума. До нужного момента. Например, начала нового тысячелетия или начала новой войны. Духи тьмы и ночи любят всякие несчастья.

Но хватит об этом. Давайте поговорим о насущном.

______

Стайлз помнил, как с выражением абсолютного изумления смотрел на затянувшуюся рану на боку Скотта. Офигенный привет из прошлого! Его лучший друг – хренов оборотень. По традиции жанра, через полчаса наматывания соплей и научной чуши на кулак из-за угла должен выскочить потомок Ван Хельсинга.

…

И где же он?

…

Самое сложное было в том, чтобы убедить Скотта в его абсолютном незнании мира оборотней: иерархии, правил, особенностей… Пришлось разыграть целый чертов спектакль с засыпанием под утро на распечатках, ночных посиделках в Google и поистине детским изумлением на лице каждый раз, когда они узнавали что-то «новое». Все остальное было делом техники.

С Дереком и остальными лохматиками даже заморачиваться не пришлось – на руку сыграл поставленный с десяток лет назад диагноз: СДВГ, - любознательность всегда была его чертой характера, приправить его щепоткой остроумия и сарказма, добавить громкие возгласы и нелепые поступки – и вуаля! – все остались в дураках.

Легко и просто.

И в принципе, он мог бы жить так и дальше. Только вот… надоело. Слишком скучно. Безумно скучно.

Питер умер и воскрес.

Канима Джексон стал нормальным оборотнем.

Альфы устроили кровавую бойню, но и им дали прикурить.

Стайлз мог с гордостью говорить о том, что во всем этом он сыграл не последнюю роль. Не совсем ту, о которой знали его друзья-оборотни, но значительную.  Гораздо более значительную, чем должен был бы сыграть простой американский школьник.

Но никто же не хочет раскрывать секреты, верно?

Когда Девкалион свалил из Бикон Хилл, несколько месяцев ушло на то, чтобы навести хотя бы примерный порядок в своей жизни, учебе и прочих прилагающихся человеческого существования. А потом, как уже говорилось выше, - скука.

Впрочем, Дерек её немного разбавил.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

…

Ладно, не чуть-чуть.

______

Стайлз легко засмеялся в поцелуй и обвил руками шею Дерека, притягивая того на себя. Хейл, мгновенно поняв намек,  навис над парнем, сжимая его бедра коленями и скользя руками по обнаженному телу. Стилински, довольно застонав, закинул ноги альфе на пояс и, прогнувшись, потерся возбужденным членом о бедро Дерека. Ощущения просто зашкаливали, голова была ясной, чистой, пустой, словно там только что пробушевал десятибалльный шторм, который лишь усилился, когда оборотень приглушенно зарычал, оторвавшись от его губ, чтобы тут же переключиться на шею, где были отчетливо видны потемневшие пятна засосов, оставленные несколькими ночами ранее. Альфа прошелся по своим старым следам, обновляя их, глубоко, почти грубо, засасывая кожу, зная, что уже через полчаса они станут черными от скопившейся крови.

Почувствовав дыхание на своем соске, Стайлз легонько оттолкнул Хейла от себя и, приподнявшись, опрокинул его на кровать, мгновенно устроившись сверху.

\- Тебе не кажется странным, что любой наш разговор, длящийся дольше пяти минут, заканчивается сексом? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Стайлз, медленно слизывая капли пота любовника и не скрывая при этом блаженства от охрененного вкуса его кожи.

\- Не заметил, чтобы ты был против, - низким голосом ответил Дерек, запуская руку в отросшие волосы юноши.

\- Знаешь, с твоими аргументами, - Стайлз скользнул руками по точеному прессу и слегка приласкал напряженный член Хейла, пачкавший смазкой его живот, - сложно спорить.

\- Ты и не пытался, - усмехнулся Дерек, опустив свободную руку на ягодицы Стайлза и тут же сжимая одну из половинок. – Вообще не пытался.

Стайлз задержал дыхание и, поддавшись нажиму руки оборотня, сполз вниз по кровати, чтобы с наслаждением вдохнуть мускусный запах возбуждения Дерека. Под внимательным взглядом Хейла, Стайлз слегка провел языком по красной головке, покрытой прозрачной жидкостью, прикрыв глаза, скользнул носом по всей длине напряженного ствола, а потом, подняв замутненный взгляд на лицо Дерека, направил его член себе в рот. Блаженство. Стайлз опускался на него медленно, чувствуя, как головка немного давит на язык и упирается в горло, а затем также медленно двинулся в обратном направлении.

Это было так хорошо, что кроме мата даже слов подобрать нельзя.

У смазки Дерека был пряный, немного соленый вкус, который просто сводил Стилински с ума и заставлял тихо стонать от  прокатывающегося по венам возбуждения. Дерек запустил обе руки в его волосы, надавливая, заставляя опуститься ещё ниже, и легонько толкнулся бедрами вверх. Стайлз, позволив сделать ему несколько подобных движений, уперся руками в кровать и, освободив мужское достоинство Хейла из плена своего рта, скользнул по его телу вверх, чтобы впиться в рот Дерека поцелуем.

Альфа тут же воспользовался возможностью и, не отрываясь от Стайлза, принялся мять его тело руками, то царапая соски, то сжимая упругую задницу, то лаская томно изогнутую спину.

У Стайлза всегда срывало крышу от жадности Дерека. Хейл сжимал его тело руками так, словно завтра не наступит никогда, словно мир вот-вот скатится в преисподнюю и у них есть всего пара мгновений, чтобы снова утонуть друг в друге и больше никогда, вообще никогда не быть порознь.

Почувствовав, что Хейл уперся ногами в кровать, явно намереваясь вновь перехватить инициативу, Стайлз разорвал поцелуй и, усевшись на бедрах Дерека, прижал его к кровати.

\- Извини, дорогой, сегодня сверху совершеннолетние школьники, - с озорством прошептал он, ласково проводя рукой по груди парня.

\- Не помню, чтобы мы составляли расписание,  - охрипшим от почти непрерывного рычания голосом отозвался Дерек.

\- Я просто хочу видеть твое лицо, - прошептал ему на ухо Стайлз.

Дерек снова коротко рыкнул и сжал руки на талии молодого любовника.

\- Тебе лучше что-нибудь сделать, пока я не вернул инициативу в свои руки, - честно проговорил Хейл.

Стайлз хитро сверкнул почти черными от страсти глазами и, выпрямившись, нашарил на кровати тюбик со смазкой, брошенный там в самом начале вечера. Щедро выдавив смазку на ладонь, Стилински завел руку за спину и медленно размазал маслянистую субстанцию по члену Дерека, не отводя цепкого взгляда от его лица. Затем он, приподнявшись, принялся медленно насаживаться.

Короткая боль от проникновения была очень кстати – она обострила и так напряженные чувства, заставив прочувствовать каждый миллиметр просто идеального члена, распиравшего его изнутри.

Опустившись до конца, Стайлз услышал пошлый шлепок влажной кожи о кожу и в голос застонал, запрокинув голову и прогнувшись в спине.

\- Ох, ты ж, блять…

Дерек согласно зашипел сквозь зубы, царапая кожу Стайлза мгновенно преобразившимися когтями.

Стайлз немного приподнялся, а затем снова опустился до шлепка.

\- Твою ж мать…

Дерек опустил руку на член Стайлза, покрытый обильным слоем естественной смазки, провел по нему сверху вниз, а затем уверенно сжал основание.

Гортанно застонав, Стайлз принялся яростно двигаться, каждый раз вскрикивая, когда член Дерека мощно проезжался по его простате.

\- Блять… бля-я-я-ять… Бля-я-я-ять… - стоны слетали с губ Стилински вперемешку с всхлипами и отборным матом.

Когда Стайлз уже  не мог произнести ничего членораздельного, только тихо стонать сквозь зубы, Дерек, наконец, сжалился и, отпустив руку с члена Стайлза, позволил тому кончить.

_______

Дерек спал, заняв две трети кровати, разметав ноги и руки в стороны и вжав Стайлза в матрас. Осторожно сняв с себя его ногу, а затем, аккуратно вывернувшись из-под его тяжеленной руки, Стайлз тихо сел на край кровати и повернулся к оборотню.

Спящий Хейл был прекрасен. Не так, как во время оргазма, когда его лицо искажала мука наслаждения, а прекрасен действительно истинной красотой. Не было напряжения, которое являлось постоянным спутником Дерека последние несколько лет. Было идеальное спокойствие, мягкая линия губ и остро очерченные скулы. Прекрасен.

Воистину Дерек стоил того, чтобы скрывать от него истину.

Поднявшись с кровати, Стайлз бесшумно прошел по комнате, сел в огромное кожаное кресло с подлокотниками и, откинувшись на спинку,  на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Уютная и привычная темнота затопила его разум и прокатилась волнами по телу, так что, подняв веки, он посмотрел на мир полностью затопленными черным цветом глазами, лишенными зрачков.

Отрешившись от мира, Стайлз погрузился в свою силу и позволил своему духу выскользнуть из оболочки. Обойдя стороной мирно спящего Дерека, дух подошел к окну и вылетел на улицу, мгновенно устремившись в сотнях разных направлениях. Он разделился на тысячи осколков, разлетевшихся по миру в одно мгновение с одной единственной целью: вытащить из глубины подсознания людей их страхи и заставить их пережить.

Страх. Самые страшные, самые темные кошмары… То, что люди на утро едва помнят, но чувствуют себя разбитыми и бесполезными, словно не спали вовсе. Это питало Стайлза уже не одну сотню лет.

Ночью сознание людей максимально уязвимо. Достаточно знать один-два потайных прохода, одну-две малюсеньких щели – и все, что из себя представляет человек, можно вывернуть наизнанку и растянуть на молекулы, словно под микроскопом.

Стайлзу нравилось показывать людям их страхи. Выуживать ужас из небрежно брошенных фраз и нелепых поступков, очаровывать, завораживать расслабленные сном умы красивыми силуэтами, а затем обрушивать на них их самый большой кошмар.

Кто-то из человеческих ученых сказал, что самые сильные муки – душевные. Он был прав. Нет, ничего слаще. Ничего изысканней. Ни-че-го.

…

По крайней мере, для него.

Он – властелин кошмаров.

Их владыка. Повелитель. Отец. Сын. Брат. Друг... Любовник.

Он был в самом начале, когда Адам и Ева бежали из Рая. И почти наверняка будет в конце, когда последний из рода человеческого будет вкушать свой предсмертный сон или задыхаться от ужаса неминуемой гибели.

Каждый день он воплощает в реальность людские страхи, а каждую ночь - купается в ужасе.

Он использует разум не каждого человека, не каждую ночь, но хотя бы однажды посещает кошмар каждого. Даже своих новых, вновь приобретенных, родителей, своего лучшего друга, своей стаи, своего мужчины.

Почувствовав, как голод, охватывавший его суть, отступает, темный дух вновь собрался воедино и вернулся в комнату, где все ещё спал альфа семьи Хейл, и скользнул в тело Стайлза Стилински, который уже через секунду оглядывал комнату своими совершенно обычными золотистыми глазами.

_____

Он пробудился из-за пожара. Кейт Арджент не просто спалила добрую дюжину людей и оборотней, но и вернула к жизни древнего бога, который спал в разуме десятилетнего сына шерифа.

Было странно ощущать себя ребенком. С момента его последнего пробуждения прошла пара сотен лет и, честно говоря, он надеялся отдохнуть как минимум ещё столько же.

Однако вскоре выяснилось, что за это время в мире накопилось столько кошмаров и страхов, что самый изысканный шведский стол не мог сравниться с подобным пиршеством. Стайлз пировал неделями, даже не пытаясь преодолеть охватившую его жажду.

Пока вдруг не вспомнил о том, что у него есть и другая «человеческая жизнь».

И все вернулось на круги своя до поры до времени.

Когда Стайлз снова вошел в силу, он начал думать, чьи бы кошмары воплотить в реальность. Ведь что может быть веселее, чем сделать реальным чей-то страх?

Например, о страшных чудовищах, ворующих детей из постелей… Хотя нет, так он развлекался во Франции пару веков назад. А вот история с оборотнями выглядела перспективной.

Но думаете, хоть одна человеческая зараза боялась появления в Бикон Хилл оборотней?

Нет.

И пришлось пойти ва-банк.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда Стайлз забрался в разум своего биологического отца. Джона Стилински. Было странно бродить по закоулкам его души, наблюдая за самыми большими страхами: смерть сына и маньяк-убийца, которого полиция поймать не может. Поскольку убивать свою телесную оболочку он не собирался по крайней мере ещё лет семьдесят, так что… Пришлось реализовать страх о маньяке через полуанабиозного дядюшку Питера.

И  понеслось. После смерти Питера Стайлз выудил кошмар Дерека об обращении, которое пошло не правильно, и создал из Джексона каниму.

А после того как волосатики при его активном участии разобрались и с этим, пригнал в город стаю альф, воспользовавшись минутным страхом Скотта о том, что «проблемы никогда не кончатся».

Хм… хотя с последним он, наверное, капельку переусердствовал… Хотя, кто его знает?

Было ли ему стыдно за организацию неприятностей, из-за которых страдали люди, а его друзья обливались кровью? Нет. Просто потому, что он не способен на стыд. Но видимо, он слишком долго был человеком, чтобы полностью отказаться от эмоций, даже таких иррациональных как любовь и доверие. Наверное, поэтому он лез со своей «нелепой» помощью и всячески подставлялся под удар.

Влечение к Дереку объяснить было сложнее, но… Он всегда любил грубых брутальных мужчин.

____

\- Вы уверены, что не существует других… ну, я там не знаю… Вампиров, допустим? Или каких-нибудь духов природы? Призраков-убийц, в конце концов?

\- Да, Скотт, уверены, - тяжело вздохнул Питер.

\- Тогда объясните мне, что произошло в Детройте? – задал другой вопрос Макколл.

\- А что там произошло? – поинтересовался Стайлз, отрываясь от рассмотрения обнаженной спины Дерека, который подтягивался на специально установленном турнике.

\- Двадцать два человека погибли в отеле в Детройте вчера. Погибли ОДНОВРЕМЕННО, - уточнил Скотт. – Они просто упали замертво. Мужчины, женщины – все, кто был внутри гостиницы. И если никого, кроме оборотней не существует, то, как это возможно?

Стайлз подавил рвущуюся на губы улыбку. Эх, Скотт… Если бы ты знал, ЧТО существует в нашем мире, ты бы боялся нос из дома высунуть. Но это событие действительно любопытное. Подобный размах не для мелких божков или духов. А если учитывать везение этой стаи, они скоро узнают, кто вырезал четверть сотни человек в одно мгновение. Кстати, надо будет поинтересоваться у Фортуны - их всех обделили удачей при рождении или только Скотта с Дереком?

\- Ты сказал, они умерли одновременно? – заинтересовался разговором младший Хейл, спрыгивая на пол.

\- Да. Никакого газа, никакого яда. Просто в один момент их сердца остановились, - кивнул Скотт.

\- Ни один шаманский рецепт на такое не способен. Люди уже давно потери способности к истиной магии, - задумчиво протянул Питер. – Кажется, наш юный друг прав, и на свете существует что-то или кто-то, кроме оборотней.

\- Это бред, - отозвался на предположение дяди Дерек. – Если бы был кто-то ещё, мы бы знали.

Вряд ли, любовничек. Вряд ли.

\- Сказки появляются не на пустом месте, Дерек, - спокойно проговорил зомби-дядюшка.

Аминь.

\- Стайлз?

\- У? – невинный любопытный взгляд.

\- А почему ты молчишь? – настороженно поинтересовался Скотт.

А ну, да обычно же он болтает без умолку.

\- Оцениваю массив информации, который мне придется перелопачивать сегодня ночью вместо здорового детского сна, - отмахнулся Стилински.

\- Лучше начни прямо сейчас, - посоветовал Питер.

____

\- И почему ты ничего не ищешь? – спросил Дерек, спрыгнув с подоконника.

Стайлз крутанулся на кресле, подхватил с края стола заранее распечатанную стопку всякой хрени о массовых убийствах и помахал её в воздухе.

\- Добрая тысяча трупов и никакой закономерности, - усмехнулся парень. – Так что я сделал все, что мог. Пусть другие сделают лучше.

\- Потянуло на философию? – ехидно улыбнулся Дерек в ответ, подойдя к Стайлзу почти вплотную.

\- Нет. Просто к слову пришлось, - пожал он плечами.

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы наши опасения были излишними, - вздохнул альфа, запуская руки в волосы Стилински. – Не хотел бы я столкнуться с человеком или не совсем человеком, способным убить двадцать человек за пару мгновений.

\- Неужели хмурый альфа боится? – подстебнул оборотня Стайлз, подставляясь под ласкающие ладони.

\- А если и так? – Дерек заставил Стайлза поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Если я действительно боюсь? За стаю? За семью?.. За тебя?

Ох, хмурый волк. Не стоило говорить это вслух. Стайлз смотрел в темно-зеленые глаза, прекрасно понимая, что никогда не сможет открыто ответить на чувства Хейла, хотя бы из чувства самосохранения, которое – вопреки сложившему мнению – у него в полнейшем порядке. Потому что стоит кому-нибудь узнать о его «маленькой» человеческой слабости, и война миров покажется человечеству легкой щекоткой.

\- Ну, что со мной может случиться? Я же всего лишь Стайлз! – взмахнул парень руками, пытаясь сбить Хейла с лирического настроя.

\- Вот именно поэтому с тобой постоянно что-то случается, - скривился Дерек, явно недовольный его реакцией.

\- Это зовется карма, мой друг, - хитро сверкнул глазами Стайлз. – Законы вселенной ещё никто не отменял.

\- Может, переночуешь у меня?  - предложил Дерек, немного отстранившись.  – Шериф же все равно на дежурстве.

\- Нет. Если я останусь у тебя, о сне мне придется только мечтать, - игриво откликнулся Стилински.

\- Хорошо. Тогда увидимся завтра, - проговорил Хейл, отходя к окну.

\- До завтра, - кивнул Стайлз.

____

Несомненным преимуществом своей сути Стайлз считал то, что сон не был большой проблемой – два часа или десять – на ясность мысли и усталость это никак не влияло.  Так что, проснувшись через три часа после отбоя от странного ощущения, он чувствовал себя достаточно бодрым для прогулки.

Наскоро одевшись, Стайлз вышел из дома и направился прямиком в лес. Присутствие посторонних духов становилось все ощутимее, по мере углубления в чащу. Темнота ночного леса ласкала взгляд и грела кожу, а отголоски чужих страхов, легкой дымкой кружившихся над верхушками деревьев давали силу и умиротворенность.

Добравшись до небольшой лесной речушки, в которой почти год назад Джерард Арджент притопил Мэтта, Стайлз остановился  и выжидающе замер.

Фигуры, окруженные ночной темнотой, выступили из леса, проскользили над водой и остановились на берегу напротив юноши. Девушка и мужчина, от которых, уподобившись теням, расползались тьма, ужас и холод.

Стайлз ощутил, как по его телу прошлись два оценивающих взгляда, а затем с легкой усмешкой наблюдал, как оба посторонних склонились перед ним в почтительном поклоне.

\- Рады приветствовать вас, лорд Самаэль*.

Стайлз равнодушно наблюдал, как слетает покров тьмы с его гостей.

\- Рад приветствовать в Бикон Хиллз! – он картинно распахнул свои руки. – В городе, где сбываются даже самые страшные кошмары!

\- Вы не меняетесь, - хрипло прошептал мужчина, виски которого украшала седина.

\- Нет предела совершенству, - возразил Стилински.

\- Все тоже, что и всегда, - хрипло откликнулась девушка, которая была настолько худая и бледная, что казалась ожившим трупом. Её лицо, словно выточенное из воска, не выражало никаких эмоций, а бесцветные глаза, не мигая, смотрели прямо на лицо Стайлза. – Меня всегда восхищала ваша способность адаптироваться времени.

\- В отличие тебя, дорогая, я выбираюсь в свет чаще, чем раз в пару тысяч лет, - с усмешкой отозвался парень, спрятав руки в карманах красной толстовки.

\- Ваши слова ничего не значат, - тут же отозвалась та.

\- Как и всегда, - повторил Стайлз, вновь повернувшись к молодому человеку. – Помнится, кто-то однажды грозился научить сестру послушанию.

 - Я старался, отец, - отозвался мужчина, не сводя с него цепкого взгляда. – Но получилось не очень. Ненавижу женщин.

\- Я тоже. Крепкие плечи и брутальные брови мне больше по душе, - съехидничал Стилински.

\- Гадость! - скривилась девушка.

\- Заткнись, Хель*, - резко обернулся к ней Стайлз.

\- А я думала, что вы скучали по мне, милорд, - гаденько проговорила богиня.

\- В некрофилии не замечен, - он повернулся к её брату. – Зачем вы здесь?

\- Как и всегда, - не обращая внимания на перебранку, отозвался тот. – Мы пришли за душой.

\- За сильной душой, наконец-то, - лицо Хель исказило подобие улыбки. – Надоело питаться объедками.

\- А как же отель в Детройте? – хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- Легкий перекус по дороге, - как ни в чем не бывало, отозвалась девушка. – Ты знаешь правила, отец. Мы имеем право на одну, принадлежащую тебе, душу.

\- А-а-а-а, к черту вас! - раздраженно пробурчал юноша. – Кто?

\- Ты уже знаешь, - глухо ответил мужчина.

\- Ты приходишь только за определенными душами, но я надеялся, что ты просто решил проводить сестру, - Стайлз проговорил, сдерживаясь от проявления недовольства.

\- Она может за себя постоять, - с легкими рычащими нотками заметил мужчина истинно скандинавской наружности. – Мы пришли за альфой.

\- Лучше бы ты сидел в своей пещере, Фенрир,* - огрызнулся на него парень.

 

______

\- Есть что-нибудь новое по Детройту? – спросил у вошедшего Питера Дерек.

\- Пусто как у меня в желудке, - отозвался тот, сворачивая на кухню, откуда спустя секунды донесся звук распахнувшегося холодильника. – У нас есть что-нибудь поесть?

\- Разогрей себе сам! – крикнула Эрика, поднимая голову от изучения новостных порталов в ноутбуке. – Там должна была остаться лазанья!

\- Ничего тут нет! – возмущенно воскликнул старший Хейл, появляясь в дверях гостиной. – Где Стайлз? Почему он ничего не приготовил?

\- Стайлз не обязан готовить, - как бы между прочим заметил Дерек.

\- Но делает это с удовольствием, - нараспев проговорила Эрика.

\- Эрика!

\- Молчу.

Питер, тяжело вздохнув, опустился в кресло:

\- Придется признать, что мои возможности весьма ограничены. Я не знаю, что произошло в том отеле. Не нашел ничего подобного в семейных архивах, у старых знакомых – то же ничего, - он провел рукой по идеально уложенным волосам. – Подождем, пока Стайлз не принесет свою тонну распечаток с пометками.

\- Ты подозрительно спокоен, - заметил Дерек. – Что ты знаешь?

\- Всего лишь предчувствие, племянничек, всего лишь предчувствие. Если бы это нечто грозило нам, оно бы уже неоднократно проявило себя. А поскольку этот случай был единичным, да ещё и в Детройте, а не в соседнем городе – думаю, разбазаривать свои нервные клетки мне не стоит, - спокойно ответил Питер. – Если опасность и угрожает, то явно не мне.

\- Приятно узнать, что ты печешься о стае, дядя, - язвительно протянул младший из Хейлов.

\- Всегда, пожалуйста, - он повернул голову к окну, словно прислушиваясь. – Твой любовничек приехал. Иди, встречай.

____

Пиздец.

Более точного слова он подобрать не мог. Только-только наладил жизнь – во всех отношениях,  и тут же прикатили эти стервятники, чтоб их ангелы выебали! Стайлз раздраженно постучал по рулю, краем глаза фиксируя появившегося у выхода с парковки  Дерека, и в который раз за последние пару лет пожалел, что сейчас не одиннадцатый век, и он не может пойти вырезать пару тысяч человек, родственники которых спишут это на гнев какого-нибудь недолюбленного бога. Ему бы не помешало выплеснуть эмоции, а затем выкурить пару трубок мира, чтобы придумать, как подсунуть Фенриру другую душу. Но, к сожалению, подобные удовольствия для него сегодня недостижимы. А жаль.

\- Почему ты сидишь в машине?

\- Задумался, - ответил Стайлз, тут же открывая дверцу. – У нас… проблемы.

\- Большие? – Дерек положил руку ему на шею, лаская утомленную кожу.

\- Очень, - кратко кивнул тот, прикрывая глаза от небрежной ласки.

\- Шансы выжить?

\- Нулевые.

\- У всех? – Хейл притянул его к себе, а сам прислонился к джипу.

\- Нет. У тебя, - Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, заинтересованный реакцией оборотня.

Дерек на мгновение замер, ошеломленный его внезапной прямотой, а потом, хмыкнув, наклонился к его шее и, коротко поцеловав напряженную кожу, принялся за создание внеочередного засоса.

\- Я сказал, что ты умрешь, а ты лезешь ставить на мне очередную волчью метку? – тихо млея от ощущения губ Дерека, заметил Стайлз.

\- Именно.

\- Немного не то время, тебе не кажется? - прошептал Стилински, ощутив руку Дерека, уверенно стиснувшую его зад.

\- Я последователен, - отрываясь от создания цепочки засосов, пробормотал Дерек. – Ты сказал, что в опасности только я, а значит, я, как истинный умирающий, должен завершить свои дела в этом бренном мире, - он скользнул губами по подбородку Стайлза. – И прямо сейчас я хочу затрахать тебя до потери сознания. Хочу, чтобы ты лежал на кровати перепачканный моей спермой, не в силах свести ноги. Хочу видеть, как округляются буквой «о» твои губы, когда я проникаю в тебя, - Дерек провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Стайлза, очерчивая его контуры. – У тебя просто порнографические губы - постоянно сводят мои мысли на всякие непристойности.

Окей, вот почему Стайлз выбрал этого альфу. Он ещё ничего толком не сделал, а ноги уже ослабели, дыхание перехватило, а в глазах помутнело от желания.

\- У тебя полный дом оборотней, - напомнил Стайлз, в попытке собраться с мыслями.

\- На хуй, - спокойно откликнулся Дерек. – Я – альфа.

\- Ты – альфа, - согласно кивнул Стилински, подаваясь вперед, чтобы потереться о своего мужчину бедрами и столкнуться с ним в поцелуе.

Вот почему стоило просыпаться: когда живешь тысячи лет без передышки, мир начинает терять свои краски, утрачивает и привлекательность и шарм, исчезает очарование и невинность, а любовь, ненависть, страсть, гнев – все эмоции очень быстро теряют свою значимость. Именно поэтому большую часть своего существования он спал на задворках избранных разумов, просыпаясь лишь изредка. Все это было попыткой сохранить ту остроту и просто убийственную красоту всего разнообразия человеческих чувств.

И ему удалось.

Все те люди, оборотни, ведьмы и другие, кого он встречал на протяжении веков, все те чувства, что они вызывали, провоцировали в нем, - каждый раз это было как в первый. Оглушающе. Невероятно. Невыносимо.

Дерек его не просто целовал – он трахал его рот своим языком, заставляя терять все накопленное тысячелетиями самообладания.

\- Де-е-ере-ек, - с удовольствием раскатывая по языку, рычащие согласные простонал Стайлз в поцелуй. – Я был бы рад продолжить… конечно… но… не сейчас.

Дерек с явной неохотой отстранился, но своих рук с тела Стилински убирать и не думал.

\- Ну, давай, удиви меня, - он провел носом вдоль засоса, наливающегося прямо под подбородком Стайлза. – Кто там? Чупакабра? Чужой? Годзилла?

\- Продолжай, мне нравятся твои познания в сфере современного кинематографа, - ехидно пробормотал Стайлз.

\- И все же? – уже более серьезно проговорил Дерек. – Кто там?

Эх. Была не была. Лучшая ложь – это кривая правда.

\- Боги, Дерек. Боги.

____

На заре времен они не имели ни тел, ни памяти, ни законов, ни принципов. Они слонялись среди пещерных людей, кормясь их страданиями, играя их жалкими умами, и были сыты, как никогда после.

Потом человек вздумал стать разумным, изобрел труд, правила, а потом и собственность, и им пришлось эволюционировать вместе с ними. Они поделили между собой людские причуды, чтобы не начать грызться между собой словно грязные псы из-за куска вонючего мяса, и каждый был сыт.

Люди пошли дальше. Выросли общины, появились деревни, племена, города, страны, ремесла, искусства и, конечно, религии. Людям почему-то очень хотелось верить, что есть кто-то, кроме них, кто-то действительно всемогущий, великий, бессмертный, способный решить их проблемы за достойную жертву. По сути, люди были правы, конечно. Но как же они все-таки ошибались! И тогда они нарекли себя богами, и впервые приняли устойчивую форму, которая ограничила их ещё больше. С каждым прожитым веком они все больше срастались со своей вынужденной оболочкой, а однажды и вовсе забыли, что значить танцевать темной материей среди бесконечно далеких звезд, в хаосе и безумии, наслаждаясь каждой частицей бескрайней пустоты отмеренной вселенной этому миру. Но они были довольны и сыты.

Имена, дарованные им людьми, менялись: какие-то приходились им по нраву, какие-то – нет. Сменялись века, исчезали страны, города, целые цивилизации рассыпались в прах, а они оставались. Они жили среди людей, все такие же жестокие, жаждущие и голодные.

Люди перестали в них верить. Они избрали себе иных кумиров и богов, но пусть не обманываются. Сколько бы лет не прошло, они все также будут потихоньку разбирать их души на части, чтобы каждому достался свой самый сладкий кусок.

Ведь каждый хочет быть сытым.

______

\- Я перелопатил кучу информации, - старательно впаривал оборотням всякую бессвязную хрень Стайлз, не забывая строить из себя измученного бессонницей подростка. – Ничего конкретного нет, так что пришлось обратиться к истории. Нечто подобное уже случалось прежде. В разных местах, в разное время, разное количество людей…

\- Ближе к делу, Стайлз, - пропел Питер, скучающе зевая.

Тот возмущенно фыркнул. Вот ещё.

\- В общем, я отрыл пару интересных теорий. Вернее, легенд…

Блять, как же достали эти условности и игры в незнайку.

\- В общем, вкратце, вначале был Хаос. Потом ему стало скучно – кризис среднего возраста, одиночество, недотрах - и в результате он породил демонов, - Стайлз прикрыл глаза, пытаясь припомнить миг своего рождения и последующее скитание в темноте. – Те жили в Пустоте, дрались и убивали друг друга, и в какой-то момент Хаос очканул, что его детишки перегрохают друг друга…

\- Мне даже захотелось почитать первоисточник, - подался вперед Питер.

\- Ты сам просил ближе к делу, я лишь перевожу все на доступный язык, - заметил Стилински, язвительно улыбнувшись. – Так вот Хаос очканул и сделал так, чтобы демоны смогли иметь потомство, а затем по-тихому создал для них человечество, чтобы его детишки питались от людей.

\- Я как-то потерял связь в этой логической цепочке, - тихо протянул Айзек, сложив руки на груди.

\- Поддерживаю, - тут же согласилась с ним Эрика.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза. Как же с ними сложно… Неужели так трудно подождать пять минут, пока он придумает приличный подкат к внезапному появлению в Бикон Хиллз богов.

\- Люди не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, с чем столкнулись, и недолго думая назвали их богами, духами природы, великим злом, всемогущими демонами, а в дальнейшем тупо меняли их названия. Вот и все. Когда на смену язычеству пришло христианство, ислам и прочие религии, в которых богам не требовалось приносить кровавые жертвы в виде пару сотен девственниц, боги ушли в тень, растворились в природе и человечестве, но периодически вновь возвращались: попугать народ, устроить пару-тройку войн и, нахлебавшись крови, вновь свалить на хрен, - быстро закончил Стайлз, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы добавить про способность некоторых богов рождаться в телах юных сексуальных школьниках.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что в Детройте выползли боги? – подвел итог его рассказу Дерек.

\- Я не могу утверждать наверняка, но учитывая все доступные мне бестиарии и гору информации из интернета… - он устало прикрыл глаза. – Это единственный вариант.

В комнате повисла нехорошая тишина.

\- Круто, - резюмировал Айзек. – Кто хочет поиграть в «Баффи»?

\- Я буду отлично смотреться в облегающем топике с колом в руках, - пожала плечами Эрика.

\- Я не буду это комментировать, - наконец, вышел из ступора Питер. – Но рациональное зерно в этом есть.

\- Да неужели? – раздраженно взмахнул руками Стайлз, уже жалея, что когда-то позволил дядюшке вылезть из могилы. – Ты только что строил из себя непредвзятого судью!

\- Я поменял свое мнение, - ухмыльнувшись, отозвался старший Хейл.

\- Есть идеи, зачем они появляются? – попытался вернуть всех к сути разговора Дерек.

\- За самым ценным, конечно, - перебил, уже открывшего рот Стайлза, Питер. – За душами, племянник.

______

Вокруг дома разве что бомбы не разложили. Стайлз выглянул из окна и тяжело выдохнул, присматриваясь к черным силуэтам деревьям. Пока что его дети были где-то на грани его восприятия, но он уже ощущал их нетерпение. Они почуяли Дерека. Яростное биение его сердца, терпкий аромат крови, яркий свет сильной души, которая будет кормить их следующее тысячелетие. Они придут за ним.

Но уйдут без него.

Он не для того начал это все, чтобы выпустить этого волчару из своих рук. Не для того позволил себе почувствовать хоть что-то. У него уже готова душа на замену. Им должно понравиться. Как бы Фенрир не обожал лакомиться душками его детишек-оборотней, ни один из младших богов никогда не откажется от по-настоящему темной души. В конце концов, он не зря тратил свое время.

\- Стайлз? – Дерек замер за его спиной всего в паре шагов. – Ты в порядке?

Эх, волчонок… Как тебе объяснить так, чтобы не напугать? Как объяснить, что на протяжении последнего года с лишним твоими чувствами питался тот, кому ты доверял больше, чем кому-либо? Что твой любовник – древний дух, смысл жизни которого нести хаос и разрушение? Как все объяснить?

\- Не совсем, - Стилински обернулся и провел рукой по волосам. – Надо поговорить.

\- О чем? – лениво ухмыльнулся Хейл, мягко погладив парня по щеке.

\- Обо мне. И о тебе, - тихо млея под умелыми ласками, ответил Стайлз.

\- Давай, поговорим, - согласился Дерек, притягивая его к себе.

\- Ты отвлекаешь, - заметил тот, когда Хейл уткнулся носом в его шею и проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз от уха до плеча.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - пробормотал Дерек ему в ухо.

Невероятно хотелось поддаться искушению и позволить оборотню… да, все позволить. Как обычно. Чтобы Дерек мял его тело, оставлял дорожки из поцелуев, которые не сходили бы неделю и постоянно напоминали Стайлзу о том, кому он принадлежит. А точнее, кем владеет. Чтобы он терзал его губы, вошел в его тело и имел долго-долго, с оттяжкой, заставляя задыхаться от удовольствия и чувства заполненности, а затем бесконечно сотрясаться в оргазме, который вывернул бы его наизнанку.

Но нельзя. Не сейчас.

Стайлз заставил себя отвлечься от губ, прижимавшихся к его шее, и уверенно отодвинул Дерека от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки.

\- Что не так? – тут же нахмурился Хейл.

\- Я же сказал: нам надо поговорить без того, чтобы потрахаться в процессе.

Дерек нахмурился ещё больше, сложив руки на груди и замер.

\- Тогда давай поговорим.

Стилински запустил руки в волосы и в который раз пожалел, что не рассказал все раньше – до многократно запачканных простыней, оглушающих стонов и белой пелены перед глазами в миг перед оргазмом. Тогда сосредоточиться было бы проще. Не отвлекала бы линия скул, колкая щетина, сеть вен на накачанных руках и отчетливо проступающий из-под футболки пресс. Сейчас пришлось напомнить себе, что он сам был инициатором этой беседы.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - вздохнув, начал Стайлз. – О том… кем я являюсь.

\- Ты пошутить решил? Не совсем вовремя, - заметил Дерек.

\- Я не шучу. Ты наверняка заметил, что временами я веду себя слишком не по-человечески, - тщательно подбирая слова, продолжил Стилински.

\- ДЕРЕК! – раздался голос Айзека снаружи.

Хейл тут же напрягся, опустил руки и повел головой в сторону окна. Стайлз также прислушался – к дому приближалось что-то жуткое.

\- Они здесь, - тихо выдохнул он.

______

Стая собралась перед домом, и Стайлзу с трудом удалось сдержать истерический смех: уж слишком это напомнило ему тот бред под названием «Сумерки», которые он посмотрел под строгим присмотром Лидии Мартин. Особую драматичность моменту добавила тьма,  буквально наползавшая на поляну перед крыльцом. Дерек замер в шаге от своих бет, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам и потихоньку принюхиваясь.

\- Какая прелесть, - раздался холодный женский голос. – Меня сейчас стошнит.

Тонкая фигурка Хель появилась из тьмы,  следом за ней показалась мощная фигура её брата. Дьяволица была укутана в черные одежды, которые делали её кожу ещё более бледной, а тело Фенрира, казалось, то и дело менялось, то обрастая шерстью, то принимая человеческий вид, то растворяясь в ночных тенях.

Стайлз слышал, как постепенно замедлялось дыхание ребят, которые потрясенно рассматривали незваных и таких пугающих гостей. Он позволил себе выйти за границы человеческого восприятия и расслышал тоненький свист воздуха, выходившего из легких Скотта – остаток былой астмы, -  хрип, застывший в горле у Эрики, почти бесшумный скрежет медленно отрастающих когтей Питера и сбившийся стук сердец Бойда и Айзека. Дерек не дрогнул ни на мгновение, и Стайлз упивался осознанием того, насколько тот силен… Хотя его спокойствие очень скоро пропадет под гнетом правды.

Фенрир голодным взглядом осматривал каждого оборотня присутствовавшего перед домом, его рот оскалился в довольной ухмылке, обнажив волчьи клыки, а грудь сотрясалась довольным рычанием.

\- Не переживайте вы так, - Хель также заметила состояние стаи. – Мы скоро уйдем. С вашим Альфой, разумеется.

\- Я не расположен к прогулкам, - с коротким рыком отозвался Дерек.

\- А тебя никто не спрашивает, - в тон ему отозвался Фенрир, слегка подавшись вперед.

Стайлз уловил еле различимую усмешку на губах Хель и тут же вскинул руки:

\- Никто не двигается! – он окинул стаю быстрым взглядом. – Особенно вы, ребята. Видите тень от дамочки? Держитесь от нее подальше, одно прикосновение – и вы – свежий труп!

Хель брезгливо сморщила нос:

\- Фи, папа, нельзя быть таким жадным.

\- Папа? – чуть громче шепота повторил Скотт.

\- Потом объясню, - также тихо откликнулся Стайлз, но было поздно: дочурка вполне удачно подложила ему свинью, приоткрыв завесу тайны, которая разом заинтересовала стаю.

Дерек замер на месте, не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, и это уж точно было не то время, чтобы выяснять отношения. На границе своего восприятия Стайлз почувствовал, как Фенрир потихоньку пытался подобраться к Альфе, и коротким движением кисти отбросил своего потомка в сторону потоком воздуха.

Оборотни переводили непонимающие взгляды с него на Дерека, затем на Фенрира, уже поднявшегося на ноги, и Хель, безликой тенью замершую в десятке шагов от них. Хейл все ещё тяжело смотрел на него.

Наконец, Стайлз не выдержал и, отвлекшись от удерживания своих «детишек» на расстоянии,  повернулся к Дереку:

\- Что? Ты же сам не захотел меня выслушать!

Секундной заминки хватило, что Фенрир сорвался с места и, на бегу превратившись в темный силуэт, врезался в Дерека, мгновенно проникнув внутрь него. Тело Дерека мешком упало на землю.

\- Блять, не двигайтесь! – Стайлз взмахнул рукой, заставляя стаю замереть на месте, не имея и малейшего шанса сдвинуться, а затем перевел взгляд на Хель, с лица которой почти тут же исчезло злорадство. – Сдвинешься хоть на миллиметр – развею.

В его голосе разом стало меньше Стайлза – суетливого, шумного и веселого – и прибавилось кого-то мрачного, раздраженного и жестокого, так что у «богини» не было никакой возможности его ослушаться. Дождавшись её еле заметного кивка, Стайлз упал на колени рядом с Дереком, перевернул его на спину и обхватил руками его лицо.

\- Ну, же волчара, - пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. – Ты же не можешь уйти вот так… Я тебя никуда не отпускал.

______

Дерек очнулся в лесу. Абсолютно незнакомом, погруженном во мрак лесу, на какой-то странной поляне, окруженной мощными стволами деревьев, верхушками уходившими настолько высоко вверх, что исчезали в темноте.

\- А у тебя здесь неплохо, - раздался незнакомый мужской голос, смешанный с рычанием.

 Хейл  тут же настороженно пригнулся, выпустил когти, оскалился и закрутился на месте, пытаясь разглядеть своего противника.

\- Душа всех оборотней изнутри выглядит как лес. Только у кого-то это три жалких деревца и гнилые пни, а у тебя миленько, - продолжал голос, издававшийся, казалось, ото всюду. – Могу понять, почему он так не хотел тобой делиться. Ему всегда импонировали мрачные личности.

\- Ты говоришь о Стайлзе? – изо всех сил прислушиваясь, проговорил Дерек, отчаянно пытаясь потянуть время. – Что ты и та девица имеете ввиду?  Он всего лишь мальчишка!  
\- Мальчишка? – в темноте смех его «собеседника» казался особенно жутким. – Никогда не мог понять, почему его постоянно так и тянет лечь под какого-нибудь смертного? Что в вас такого особенного? Вы всего лишь животные…

\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул Хейл, продолжая вглядываться в темноту. – Волосатик.

Повисла тишина, все звуки, присущие лесу, исчезли, и Дерек замер, ожидая удара, но все равно не сумел его отразить – и отправился в короткий полет. Приложившись спиной о дерево, Дерек судорожно вздрогнул, ощутив, как сломанные от удара ребра, прокололи легкое. Рот тут же заполнился кровью, боль пришила тело и эхом откликнулась в костях.

Черная размытая фигура, лишь отдаленно напоминающая человеческую, отделилась от темноты и выступила вперед. Чудовище – а иначе назвать это существо было нельзя – с горящими красными глазами без зрачков, огромной пастью, наполненной волчьими клыками, и непропорционально большими лапами с длинными ногтями, не спеша приближалось к нему, а когда его тень нависла над Дереком, и тот попытался увернуться от нового удара, придавило его к земле.

\- У тебя сильная душа, Альфа, - голос у этого монстра, оставался вполне человеческим. – Ты будешь питать меня долго…

\- Нет, не будет, - раздалось знакомым звонким тоном.

С трудом повернув голову, Дерек увидел Стайлза… ну, или нечто вроде Стайлза, весело осматривающегося по сторонам. Его фигура была полупрозрачной, кожа была скорее серой,  а волосы более длинными, чем в реальности. Но самой отвлекающей частью этого образа были глаза Стайлза: без привычного теплого карего оттенка, полностью белые и, также как и у чудовища, все ещё нависавшего над Хейлом, без зрачков.

\- Его душа принадлежит мне, Фенрир, - уверенно проговорил Стайлз, подходя, нет, подплывая к ним. – Он – мой. Целиком и полностью.

\- У тебя сотни таких душ, Самаэль, - в тон ему отозвался монстр.  – И мы об этом уже говорили. Ты должен мне одну душу. На мой выбор. И я выбрал.

\- Ты всегда выбираешь сильнейшую душу из принадлежащих мне, - нараспев произнес Стайлз. – Но Дерек не сильнейший.

Дереку показалось, что давление лапы на его грудь немного ослабло, а чудовище заинтересованно подалось в сторону Стилински.

\- Я держал его для особого случая, думал спустить его на город ещё раз через пару месяцев, когда он немного придет в себя, чтобы освежить чувства, - отозвался тот. – Его зовут Девкалион. Тебе понравится: любит называть себе демоном, Альфой Альф… и другим бредом.

\- Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - прошипел Фенрир.

\- Я дважды не предлагаю. Решай.

Дерек заметил, как взгляд «бога» метался от него к Стайлзу и обратно практически без остановок, а затем почувствовал, что ему становится легче дышать, а монстр растворился в воздухе без единого звука. Стайлз тут же оказался рядом с ним, и Дерек невольно отпрянул назад, не зная чего от него ожидать.

\- Не бойся, хмурый волк, злой-презлой старый-престарый темный дух не отдаст тебя своим вредным и жадным до силы и власти потомкам, - ехидно проговорил Стилински, потянувшись к его губам, чтобы утянуть Дерека в короткий, но сладкий поцелуй. – Особенно пока ты не вытрахаешь из меня остатки этой чертовой человечности… 

______

\- Значит, Самаэль?

\- Угу.

\- Принц демонов?

\- У нас нет таких титулов.

\- Райский сад, Ева, яблоко?

\- Отлично посидели на двоих.

\- И ты… питаешь страхом и кошмарами?

\- В основном.

\- Давно?

\- Всегда.

\- … Почему ты помог мне? Насколько я понял, ты бессмертен, что для тебя моя душа?

\- Я просто люблю смотреть, как ты спишь.

\- … Ты понимаешь, что это звучит глупо?

\- Я – один из лордов тьмы, Дерек. Я могу делать все, что захочу, и ничего мне за это не будет.

\- Все, что захочешь?

\- …Ох… Если ты уберешь руку, я тебя убью.

**Author's Note:**

> *Самаэль - предводитель злых духов и ангел смерти, одно из имен Сатаны. Считается принцем демонов. Имя демона переводится, как «яд бога». Согласно некоторым источникам, является супругом Лилит и прародителем высших иерархов Ада (например, семи смертных грехов). В Библии именно Самаэль принял облик змея, чтобы соблазнить Еву, а по некоторым вариантам, вообще, является отцом Каина, т.е. создателем первого греха. В фанфике я сделала Самаэля и Локи – древнескандинавского бога огня, хитрости и магии, отца Хель, Фенрира и Мирового Змея – двумя гранями одной сущности. Короче, Стайлз – отец тьмы. Му-у-ха-ха-ха! (Это был злобный смех, если кто-то не понял)  
> *Хель – древнескандинавская богиня подземного мира, владычица мертвых (имеются ввиду мужчины, умершие не в бою, а в постели - «соломенной смертью»). Согласно мифологии, одна половина Хель выглядит как вареное мясо, а вторая – как обнаженный скелет. В фанфике она принимает человеческий облик, максимально приближенный к реальному и является одним из воплощений Ноаамы – одной из семи первых демонов созданных Самаэлем.   
> *Фенрир – в древнескандинавской мифологии – огромный волк, старший брат Хель, который, согласно пророчеству о конце мира, должен был сорваться с цепи, на которую его посадили боги, и убить царя богов – Одина. Соответственно в фанфике – он – древний оборотень, один из детей Самаэля. Возможно даже прародитель рода наших любимых волосатиков. Почему бы и нет, верно?


End file.
